<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the Woods by Jessicorn1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954201">Into the Woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1'>Jessicorn1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fairy Tale Retellings, Forests, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the February Ficlet prompt 10- Dinosaurs.<br/>I decided to write a fairy tale retelling because I wasn't enjoying writing pairings. It isn't very related to the prompt, but I enjoyed writing it more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into the Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Little Red Riding Hood closed her basket. She hid her dagger in her pocket and threw her coat on. She had to walk through the woods today, and that was not a safe trip for a young girl. The girl had to deliver a basketful of the vegetables the family had grown and a cake her mother had made to her grandmother, who lived in the next village. Her parents were both working all day, so she had to make the trip.</p>
<p>She looked out the window at the entrance to the track. No one had bothered to make a proper road through the forest, because the villages were too poor, so she had to use the old horse-track. It was narrow, with low hanging tree branches and countless potholes.</p>
<p>Little Red Riding Hood hurried out of the house in order to make it to her grandmother’s before dark, for that was when the woods became eerie, and the monsters came out. The monsters reminded her of the pictures of dinosaurs she had seen at school.</p>
<p>She entered the forest, her hand on the grip of her dagger. The girl started at a fast pace, watching her step on the rough ground. She glanced at the sky, and took note of the place of the sun. It was quite low in the sky, and she estimated it was about half an hour before twilight fell. A twig snapped in the forest, and she jumped. She began to run, her footfalls echoing off the trees.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>